Sobel Wiki
Welcome to Sobel Wiki An encyclopedia of Robert Sobel's alternate history For Want of a Nail that anyone can edit! For Want of a Nail For Want of a Nail: If Burgoyne Had Won at Saratoga is one of the classic works of alternate history. In it, business historian Robert Sobel wrote about an alternate world where the American Revolution was unsuccessful. However, instead of writing a novel set in an alternate timeline, Sobel chose to write a history book from an alternate timeline. The result is a history of the North American continent from 1763 to 1971, including all the scholarly apparatus of an academic work: footnotes, a bibliography, three appendices, a map, an index, a preface by the author (an alternate Robert Sobel), and a critique by Professor Frank Dana, a hostile historian. The book's point of divergence from our own history is a British victory in the Battle of Saratoga in October 1777, leading to defeat for the American colonists in the American Revolutionary War, which is known in the alternate history as the North American Rebellion. Afterwards, the defeated colonies are reorganized into the Confederation of North America, a dominion of the British Empire that gradually gains complete autonomy over the next fifty years. Meanwhile, the defeated rebels leave the colonies to settle in northern Mexico, where they found the State of Jefferson. In 1819, Jefferson and Mexico merge to form the United States of Mexico. For Want of a Nail then follows the histories of these two North American nations as they interact with each other and with the rest of a changed world, down to the time of the book's publication in the early 1970s. Like any history book, For Want of a Nail ''references thousands of people, places, and events, most of which are unique to the alternate history it describes. The Sobel Wiki exists to help sort out all of these references, and to serve as an encyclopedia of the Sobel Timeline. Although most of the articles will be written from an in-universe point of view, they can also contain italicised information from the point of view of someone in our world (IOW). For All Nails In 2001, a number of alternate history enthusiasts at the soc.history.what-if Usenet newsgroup (including Sobel Wiki creator Johnny Pez) joined together in the For All Nails project: to extend the Sobel Timeline past its original 1971 terminus, and to correct the various errors, contradictions, and improbabilities that ''For Want of a Nail suffers from. The result was a series of over 350 Usenet posts, mostly narrative vignettes of life in the Sobel Timeline, but also including newpaper and magazine articles, letters, and vitavision transcripts. Dan McDonald, one of the participants, began archiving the posts at his website, but real life intervened, as it so often does, and the kebe.com archive remains incomplete. In order to remedy this deficiency, the Sobel Wiki includes a second archive of For All Nail posts here. Featured Article Henry Gilpin (1801 - 1860) was the Governor of the Northern Confederation, the first Minister of War under the Second Britannic Design, and the second Governor-General of the Confederation of North America. Gilpin became Governor of the Northern Confederation on 7 September 1840 after the death of his predecessor, Daniel Webster, who was stabbed by an assassin. Gilpin carried out a ruthless suppression of the Grand Consolidated Laborers' Union and the Laborers' Alliance, resulting in the deaths of over 40,000 people, with another 78,000 severely injured. Gilpin ruled the N.C. with an iron fist, suspending the Britannic Design in the name of safety, before being voted out of office in 1842. Gilpin was one of the chief organizers of the Concordia Convention of 1841, and one of the founders of the Unified Liberal Party following the Burgoyne Conference of 1842. In the 1843 Grand Council elections under the Second Britannic Design, the Unified Liberals won 91 seats on the Grand Council, and Gilpin was appointed Minister of War in the Cabinet of Governor-General Winfield Scott. Gilpin was more influential within the Unified Liberal Party than Scott, and he was eager for war with what he called the "anarchists and half-breeds of Mexico." As early as the summer of 1843, he was urging Scott to make a surprise attack on the Mexican cities of Jefferson City and Tampico. (read more) Other AH Wikis *Eric Flint Wiki *Harry Turtledove Wiki *S.M. Stirling Wiki *Emberverse Wiki Latest activity Category:Browse